Destinies Forged
by aduhirwen
Summary: A girl with a destiny known only by Chris is put in danger. Will Chris and the Charmed Ones be able to save her so Chris and Wyatt's future even takes place or will history be re-written altogether? Set during season 6 of Charmed.
1. Chapter One

a/n: I own nothing except unfamiliar characters and all physical features possessed by Kathryn are not taken from something else, they're mine since she's based off me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Phoebe stood outside his office. "It'll be ok Pheebs, this is business, strictly business." She told herself breathing slowly in and out. It had been months since she had last seen Jason Dean, and the last time she had seen him she had told him her secret and tried to kill him while under a spell, but then saved his life in the nick of time. Needless to say they had broken up shortly after that and he hadn't been back to San Francisco since, until now. He was back on business again and unfortunately some of it involved the paper he owned that she worked for, which meant she might be bumping into him. And it didn't make things any easier since she had to drop some papers in his office before she went home that day. Cautiously, praying he wouldn't be in there, she pushed open the door and peeked in. He wasn't there. "Oh thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief quickly walking over to his desk and dropping the folders on top of it she turned to go when something caught her eye. It was a framed picture of a young girl, the only picture on his desk.  
  
Curious, Phoebe reached out and picked up the picture. She was obviously too young to be a new girlfriend of Jason's, she looked about 18 or 19. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes to match that seemed to have a story to tell. As she studied the picture she suddenly received a premonition:  
  
She was walking through an alley towards the street when suddenly a demon shimmered in behind her. He walked up to her and plunged his hand into her back and the girl went rigid in shock. A few seconds later she went limp having been rendered unconscious. The demon let go of her and she fell to the ground. He stared at her unconscious form a few seconds before shimmering away.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes slowly as she glanced at the picture again. Then the door opened and Jason stopped at seeing her. "Phoebe," he said somewhat shocked she had been there. He stared at her a moment then his eyes trailed down the picture frame she held in her hand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kathryn stepped out of her car and pushed strands of her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the building her class was in. A backpack full of books hung on her shoulders and she was dressed in jeans and a t- shirt. She had two distinguishing features, that only one who had known her well would be able to spot. A silver chained necklace with a pendent that held a blue jewel, and a scar that had faded over time and was barely visible now was on her forehead. Kathryn was 19 years old, and in her first year of college. She was an orphan, she had been told her parents died in a car crash long ago when she was a toddler. That's where the scar came from reportedly, but Kathryn knew better. Her parents had died tragically by someone no one believed existed. Kathryn barely remembered it. All she knew was someone, a boy about 10 years older then herself, had saved her from whatever it was that killed her parents. He had taken her to an orphanage and she had been adopted several months later. She never knew the name of the boy who saved her and there was a part of her that wanted to find him, but she knew that she never could. She knew absolutely nothing about him. For a while she had believed he was her brother, but she had no brothers. She found that out when she had tried locating him once before. They told her she had been an only child.  
  
As Kathryn walked into the classroom she took her seat and settled in for the long lecture that would soon be taking place. A boy in the back of the room didn't take his eyes off her. This had to be the girl; there was no question about it. She had been saved years ago, but he would not fail again. Her protector had left her long ago and there was no way she would be getting away this time. She had what they wanted, what they needed. She would not be so lucky this time around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No ifs, ands, or buts about it Chris, pack up your stuff. You're moving into the Manor with us. You are after all family, it's your home too." Piper was saying.  
  
Chris sighed, "Piper look-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
He sighed again, "You didn't want that before and it's been easier this way. You shouldn't start looking at me like I'm your son and need to be protected. I didn't come here for some family reunion, I came here for Wyatt."  
  
"Right you came here to protect Wyatt, and you could do that if you lived at the Manor with us 24/7. What better way of making sure a demon doesn't get to him?"  
  
Chris opened his mouth about to protest but stopped, "That's not fair." He said. He and Piper were at P3, Piper had come to insist that he move into the Manor now that she knew who he was.  
  
"No, what's not fair is that you've been here all these months and haven't made the slightest indication of who you really are. And you let us believe that you were up to no good and were putting all of us in danger or whatever and I haven't treated you in anyway that I'm proud of. Now I'm gonna make it up to you, you're coming back to the Manor with me."  
  
"Piper—"he began again, she gave him a look as Leo orbed in.  
  
"Piper, I need to talk to Chris about something important." He said.  
  
"Well isn't that just lovely because Chris and I need to talk to you about something important too." She said.  
  
"Uh, no we don't." Chris said quickly with a look of panic on his face, "What did you need Leo?"  
  
Leo looked between the two of them, "What'd he do now?" he said assuming Chris had yet again done something.  
  
"You always do that! Assume the worst in me! I haven't done anything!" Chris shouted.  
  
"No, Chris hasn't done anything this time Leo." Piper started.  
  
"You see! Now, what did you want?" Chris said cutting her off before she could tell him.  
  
Leo sighed as he looked back at Chris. "What do you know about a girl named Kathryn Spring?"  
  
At the mention of her name Chris's expression suddenly changed from one of interest and annoyance to panic and concern. "Why?"  
  
"Don't really know, all I know is she's in trouble and needs to be kept safe for some future purpose she has. I thought maybe you knew since you're from the future."  
  
"I can't tell you why she's important but if she's in trouble we have to help her and now."  
  
"Okay....so where is she and what kind of trouble is she in?" Piper asked.  
  
"Don't know." Leo simply said, "Chris?"  
  
He sighed, "She's not around here. She doesn't come to California for at least another 5 or 6 years. I don't know where she is, nor why she would be in trouble now, she's not even a witch yet."  
  
"Why would she even be on the Elders radar then?" Piper asked.  
  
"Uh, the Elders keep tabs on people destined to become witches as well as people destined to be whitelighters. This Kathryn is probably destined to be a witch eventually."  
  
"Yeah she is. A powerful one at that too, which is why she needs to be kept safe." Chris said. "Especially now, when she's the most vulnerable."  
  
"I'll go see what the other Elders know about her since Chris won't tell us anything."  
  
"It's not that I won't, I can't. I don't know much about her right now other then that. And I can't tell you what I know about her after she comes to San Francisco because that directly involves all of you." Chris said.  
  
"Ok well Chris can finish packing his stuff while I get Phoebe and we'll meet back at the Manor and try and find this Kathryn." Piper said.  
  
"Why is Chris packing his stuff?" Leo asked confused about what was going on between the two of them.  
  
"We'll talk about that later Leo, go find out what They know about her right now." Piper said, "and Chris no arguments, do it!" she added walking out of the club.  
  
Leo looked at Chris and sighed, "If you did something, Piper will tell me."  
  
"Why do you always assume the worst of me? I haven't done anything." Chris said defensively. Leo just looked at him, then orbed away. Chris shook his head as he looked around at his meager belongings. "Some things never change." He muttered as he began picking them up. 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n: props to Anarra, the first reviewer...I really don't know where this story is gonna go, I got a general idea but we'll see how much you guys like it first...thanks for the reviews guys, here's chapter 2 for ya! Oh and 'Kit' is Kathryn.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jason!" he looked up at her again and she nervously smiled, "Just dropping off some papers and was about to leave when this picture caught my eye...curious and all..." she said nervously trailing off and waving the picture around. "Um...she's pretty..."she fumbled for words as she handed it back to him.  
  
"Thanks." He said taking it and walking in the room, the door shutting behind him. He walked around the desk and set the picture down. He hoped Phoebe would leave but she didn't. Instead she turned and looked directly at him.  
  
"Um...she your new girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Family?" she said again smiling nervously. If this girl was in trouble like her premonition said she was Phoebe had to help her.  
  
"You might say that." He said shortly, "Look Phoebe is there anything else you wanted?"  
  
"Actually yeah." She replied pushing the nervousness aside. "A few things actually but first we'll start with the picture. That girl, whoever she is...I just had a premonition and she's in trouble."  
  
Jason looked at her again concern in his eyes. "What do you mean you had a premonition?"  
  
"Look I told you about my powers when I told you my secret all those months ago. You saw it firsthand for crying out loud. You know I can see things I'm supposed to try and prevent and I saw something when I held that picture. She's in danger Jason, perhaps mortal danger."  
  
Jason looked down, "I can't let on that I know about everything." He thought. He had been surprised to see Phoebe and her sisters orb into their kitchen that night but not at them appear out of nowhere. Jason knew all about magic but he had never dreamed that Phoebe was a witch. Of course he expected some kind of secret she kept to be revealed eventually, but never that big. The truth of the matter was Jason was scared, he knew all too well what magic did to loved ones. He, himself wasn't magical, nor his family. Whether or not they would have become magical eventually he would never know. His mother had been killed by a demon that was trying to prevent a new line of witches about to emerge from ever having the chance.  
  
Jason looked back at the picture he had placed back upon his desk. She had been saved by Jason and his father when that same demon had gone after her family. Coincidently enough his own father had been killed that night as well as her parents. Unlike her, Jason had other family to take him in but they wouldn't take her as well. She had presented danger and his aunt wouldn't accept that. They had left her at some orphanage far away, somewhere in the Midwest that way the danger would stay far away. He had always regretted leaving her all alone like that.  
  
"Jason?" Phoebe asked pulling him away from his thoughts. He looked back at her as her sister Piper walked in before he could say anything.  
  
"Hi." She said acknowledging his presence as she closed the door. Then to Phoebe, "We have a problem."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it, I just had a premonition of this girl." Phoebe said picking up the picture again and handing it to Piper.  
  
Taking the picture and looking at it she said, "Well unless her name is Kathryn, we got two problems."  
  
At this point Jason stood up, "Yeah her name is Kathryn, Kathryn Spring." He said.  
  
"That's who we're looking for then. You know her?" Piper questioned looking at Jason.  
  
"No, not really...but if she's in trouble, you need to help her. She has to be safe...she just has to."  
  
"And we will...that's what we do Jason, protect the innocent." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well maybe you can at least tell us where she is because according to Chris she isn't in San Francisco and we have no way of getting to her." Piper said handing him the picture again.  
  
"Um...no, sorry I don't know where she is." He replied.  
  
"Well Phoebe...if your finished here, we better get home. We got an innocent to save."  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I'll um...talk to you later Jason." Phoebe said as she and Piper left. Jason sat back down and looked at Kathryn's picture which he now held in his hand. "They'll save you if you really are in trouble Kate." He said to the picture, "They'll find you..."  
  
Outside Piper looked over at Phoebe after they got into the car. "I don't think he was telling us everything Phoebe."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I don't know...just they way he was acting."  
  
"You're right, I think he knows more then what he let on to as well. But he won't tell us anything else so we might as well just go."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey how'd it go with Chris?"  
  
"Well hopefully he listened to his mother and is now at the Manor." Piper said looking back at her.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Don't worry Piper, he'll come around."  
  
She sighed, "I hope so, he's my son Phoebe and I don't want him to feel like he can't come to me."  
  
*****  
  
Chris orbed into the living room with his belongings. He dropped them on them on the couch. "Mom is gonna kill me once she sees this mess....but she never told me where to put the stuff and there's no room here anyways. Maybe it'll discourage this whole 'move-in' thing she's got now." He said to himself looking at the newly created mess. He shrugged and headed upstairs to the start looking through the book on a way to find Kit before she got in any trouble.  
  
*****  
  
Kathryn gathered her stuff and got up to leave. The boy in dressed in black at the back of the room continued to stare at her. One of her friends began talking to her and they left the room together. He couldn't do it now, he had to wait until she was alone to make his move. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Paige!" Piper shouted walking into the Manor, Phoebe was right behind her. They both stopped in the hallway and Paige hadn't appeared yet. Phoebe glanced into the living room and saw Chris's stuff all over the couch, some of which had fallen onto the floor. "Well, Chris is here at least." She said.  
  
Piper followed Phoebe's gaze and saw the mess. "Chris!" she shouted, "Get your ass down here and clean up this mess you made!" A few seconds later he appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What?" he asked looking innocent but knowing exactly why she was mad.  
  
Leo appeared seconds later. "Leo, hi, what'd the other Elders have to say?"  
  
He sighed, "Well apparently Chris was right, Kathryn's supposed to become a witch. And she isn't in San Francisco, apparently she was born out here and her parents died when she was a toddler still. They lost track of her after that. The Elders have been trying to find her for years. No one knows what happened to her. If she had died then we'd know, but she's still alive and out there somewhere."  
  
"Well that doesn't necessarily mean she's not in San Francisco anymore." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes it does." Chris said walking down the stairs. "I know her in the future...she never told us much about her past but I know she didn't grow up out here."  
  
"Well how are we supposed to find her then?" Piper asked. "We can't exactly scry for her since we don't have something of hers and she isn't a witch yet."  
  
"But she's going to be one eventually doesn't that count for anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Your best bet would be to write a spell to take you to her. Scrying is a long shot and you need to get to her, now." Chris said.  
  
"Alright...Phoebe you start working on a spell and Paige...where is she?" Piper asked. "Paige!"  
  
Seconds later Paige appeared, "What? I was a little busy! I'm just got a new temp job and I was trying to do my work." She said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Leo, fill her in...then you can go back to work, we don't need you...yet, but we probably will later on. I'll go upstairs check out the book for that demon Phoebe saw attacking her. Chris, you clean up that mess you made."  
  
"Where am I supposed to put it? There's no room for me here, not with Phoebe and Paige living here too."  
  
"Oooo, he's got a point there Piper. It's already kinda crowded here." Phoebe said.  
  
"So we'll figure something out! For now just....pick it up so it isn't all over the living room."  
  
"I don't see why Chris has to move in here at all." Leo said.  
  
"Ya know what for once I agree with Leo on this one, why should I move in at all? Nothing's changed!" Chris immediately joined in. She wouldn't tell him like this, in front of everyone.  
  
"Because Leo, he just does. Everything's changed now and don't you argue with me! Leo when everything cools down we have to talk, me, you, and Chris. Phoebe come on, we got work to do!" Piper said walking up the stairs.  
  
Leo looked at Chris and was about to say something but Paige cut him off, "Ya know Leo, for once lay off on Chris. He didn't do anything, now what's going on? I gotta get back to work."  
  
"Thank you Paige." Chris said walking into the living room.  
  
*****  
  
"So Kit, how are things going with Mike?" her friend Missy asked her.  
  
Kathryn smiled, "I don't think that's any of your business, Missy."  
  
"Oh please it's always the best friends business!" The two girls started laughing together.  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to ya hon, but that's business that's gonna have to wait for another day. I gotta get to work." Kathryn replied as they reached her car together. It would be a beautiful day if it weren't so damn cold outside. Kathryn hated winter with a passion. Why she lived here of all places, she didn't know. The two girls gave each other a hug and said goodbye. Kathryn turned and went to open her car door and jumped slightly gasping. Missy looked back at her, "You ok?" she asked.  
  
Kathryn frowned as she opened her eyes, "Um...yeah...I think...just got really light headed there for a second." She replied smiling, "Probably just need to eat something."  
  
Missy laughed to herself, "Girl don't do that to yourself! Eating's a good thing remember?"  
  
"Yeah I know, don't worry. I'll be fine." Kathryn said getting into her car. She sat there for a moment unsure of what had just happened. She closed her eyes and shook her head, nothing felt too out of the ordinary. But what had just happened wasn't really a light-headed feeling, it was more like a jolt, and images were appearing but she couldn't make them out. "You're making something out of nothing, everything's fine." She said to herself. But was it really? All day Kathryn had the feeling like something or someone was following her. She shook her head again and started the car. Seconds later she drove away. Little did she know she was being followed, by the same boy who had stared at her while she sat in class.  
  
*****  
  
Leo walked into the attic, "Ok Piper, Paige is up to speed on what's going on and is back at work. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Piper looked up from the book at Leo then over to Phoebe on the couch. "It's ok Piper, go. I still gotta finish this spell before we can get to her." Phoebe said.  
  
"Is Chris still downstairs?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't let him leave, even though he wanted to." Leo replied.  
  
"Figures he would...come on Leo, downstairs come on." She said walking towards the stairway. Leo followed her and a few minutes later they were in the living room with Chris.  
  
"Do I really have to be here for this?" he asked.  
  
"Chris, this concerns you as much as it concerns us, it's about you!" she shouted.  
  
"You didn't need me around the first time you told him!" he said.  
  
"Told me what?" Leo asked clearly confused.  
  
Piper sighed and closed her eyes thinking for a second, Chris was right. If Leo wanted to talk to him afterwards then they could get him from upstairs, "Fine, go upstairs and help Phoebe but don't go too far Leo may want to talk after this."  
  
"Talk about what?" Leo asked.  
  
Piper waited for Chris to orb upstairs (she didn't think he could have done it any faster), she then looked at Leo and asked, "Remember what happened when we were stuck on the ghostly plane? What we did?"  
"Piper you said you didn't have any regrets and I don't see what this has to do with Chris."  
  
"You're right, and I don't especially since...," she put her hand to her stomach and glanced down at it, then back at Leo. "...especially since we conceived our second child that night."  
  
Leo's confusion was quickly replaced with complete surprise. "Wh...(slow breaths)...what?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't know until Phoebe and Paige said anything and even then I did a pregnancy test to be sure about it, in case they were wrong. But I am Leo....I'm pregnant with Chris, our second born."  
  
****  
  
"Phoebe, come on do we really have to go down there now?" Chris groaned. She had just finished the spell.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll leave you up here, but like or not you're gonna be alone with him now." She said standing up and going towards the stairway. She disappeared downstairs.  
  
He sighed, "Not if I can help it." Chris definitely didn't want any heart to hearts with Leo now that he knew, especially after Piper. He looked around the attic, then orbed away.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe appeared on the stairway, "Paige!" she shouted and Paige appeared seconds later as Piper looked back at them. "Come on, spells finished and we don't have much time!" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper looked back at Leo still sitting there shocked about what she had just told him. "Leo, I gotta go but we'll finish this later." She said getting up but not wanting to go.  
  
"No...no it's ok Piper." He mumbled. She stared at him a few seconds and then walked over to Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe held out the spell and together they read:  
  
"Bring us to a future witch in need of aid  
  
So we may save her from a dark foe  
  
About to take her from her destiny.  
  
Help us find her now  
  
So she may fulfill what he wishes she will not."  
  
They disappeared leaving Leo alone in the living room. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Kathryn walked out of the parking ramp and into the ally. She made towards the street when suddenly three women appeared in front of her out of nowhere. Kathryn had a look of shock on her face and was trying to make sense of what just happened when the palest girl of the three shouted, "Piper, behind her!" The girl who looked pregnant and had really long dark hair moved her hands and Kathryn glanced behind her. There was a boy with dark hair and dressed in black standing there and he looked pissed off.  
  
"Uh he didn't blow up....why didn't he blow up?" one of the girls behind her said as something formed in his hand. Kathryn's eyes went wide and she heard the first girl shout, "Energy ball!"  
  
Whatever had been in his hand disappeared in blue and white and Kathryn looked back at the three girls to see it reappear in the pale girl's hand and she threw it back at him. He exploded once it hit him. Then Kathryn felt someone grab her from behind.  
  
"I figured he would tip off some witches in order to help save her, that's why I got someone else to go after her first. No one can save her, her destiny has already been sealed!" her captor said then shimmered away with Kathryn leaving the Charmed Ones alone.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Piper shouted. "I thought you only saw one guy in the premonition, Phoebe!"  
  
"I did, but the other one must have been watching to make sure nothing happened."  
  
"What did he mean by 'he would tip off some witches'? Who was he talking about?" Paige asked. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.  
  
"You don't think?" Piper began trailing off.  
  
"Jason? He wasn't telling us everything, we know that."  
  
"Jason? Jason who? Phoebe's ex Jason? What would he have to do with this?" Paige asked confused.  
  
"Well the only way to find out if he knows more is to go get it out of him." Piper said.  
  
"Alright Paige, orb us home." Phoebe said taking Paige's hand.  
  
"Wait shouldn't we figure out exactly where we are first in case we need to get here again to help her. Plus it would always be good to learn a bit more about this girl and whoever's after her."  
  
"You're right, Jason can wait. Let's go." Piper said.  
  
*****  
  
Leo sat in the living room for several minutes thinking. Piper was pregnant, with his child, with Chris. Chris was his son. All those times Leo had been so distrustful of him. He had almost hurt him in Valhalla! But he had good reason too...why had Chris done that, sent Leo away there? His own father, and for that matter Chris had been a major factor in his becoming an Elder and leaving Piper in the first place! Why? Chris had jeopardized his own existence! Leo looked over at the stairs, there was only one way to find out. He had to go talk to Chris eventually. Leo sighed and then orbed up to the attic.  
  
Upon rematerializing Leo looked around to see that Chris was gone. It looked like he didn't want to face Leo that much at all. He sighed again as more memories of his distrust of Chris and all their disagreements came to mind. This wasn't gonna be easy at all.  
  
*****  
  
He rematerialized in what appeared to be a cave and let go of his hold on Kathryn. She quickly ran to the opposite wall and looked back at him seeing there was no way out. "Who are you?" she said. Kathryn was freaked out of her mind.  
  
He chuckled to himself and looked back at her. "Don't worry; you won't be hurt, not yet anyways."  
  
"Who are you?" she said again.  
  
"Someone who could easily kill you if you don't do what I say." He replied. Kathryn paled as she stared at him unsure of what to say. Finally after several minutes she asked, "What do you want with me?"  
  
Again he chuckled to himself, "Ya know there was time when you would've been killed because of the power you possess. I don't even why that's changed...unless it's because of the child of the Charmed One. I'm not the one that wants you, I just want my payment. However if I don't get it, he doesn't get you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll see what I mean soon enough, assuming Gideon comes through on his end, but with the Charmed Ones after me now I'm not so sure he will anymore especially if I'm right and it concerns the child. I will not be double crossed. You're my leverage. If he wants you, he'll pay me. If he doesn't, you'll die."  
  
Kathryn had no idea what he was talking about. Who was Gideon? And who were the Charmed Ones...and this child he was talking about...? She slowly lowered herself to the ground; she didn't want to die not at 19.  
  
*****  
  
Phoebe walked over to the purse that Kathryn had dropped when the demon had grabbed hold of her. She held it a few seconds concentrating, "Nothing." She said looking up at her sisters.  
  
"Well, even if you don't have a premonition, we can still use her purse to figure out where we are and where she lives." Piper said, "Come on, let's go home."  
  
Paige took her hand and Phoebe's and orbed them home. Seconds later they reappeared in the attic. Leo looked at them when they orbed in and looked a little disappointed at seeing them, he was hoping it would be Chris. Piper looked around the room at seeing Leo's face.  
  
"Where's Chris?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know...apparently he didn't want to talk to me. I think he left as soon as he got the chance. How'd it go with Kathryn?"  
  
"Figures he would." Piper muttered.  
  
"Not so good, there were two demons there. We vanquished one and then the other got her." Paige said walking over to the book.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Jason, see what he knows." Phoebe said walking towards the door. She still held Kathryn's purse.  
  
"Wait Phoebe, her purse?" Paige said.  
  
Phoebe looked at it, "I think I should take it with, it might help Jason open up." She said, then left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Jason still sat in his office, by now it was late at night and the entire office was empty. He was slightly surprised to hear a knock on the door, but not when he looked up to see Phoebe standing there. "Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I need to know what you know about that girl, Kathryn. She's in even more trouble then we realized now."  
  
"I already told you all I know Phoebe." He replied.  
  
"I don't think you did," she said taking a seat and putting the purse on his desk.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"I'm an empath, remember?"  
  
Jason remained quiet for several minutes. Finally he said, "There isn't anything to tell Phoebe. The last time I saw her, she was 2."  
  
"Then how did you get that picture?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Phoebe. "The last time I saw her, my aunt was dropping her off at an orphanage. I contacted them to try and find her a few years ago and they gave me nothing. A few weeks ago someone, I don't know who, sent me that picture, it had her name on the back. There was no return address."  
  
"How did you know her in the first place?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Jason, this girl is in danger and right now you're the only one who knows anything about her. If we gonna help her then we need your help."  
  
"Phoebe there's nothing I can do to help!"  
  
"You can start by being honest, what do you know about her? How do you know her?"  
  
"I can't get involved in this stuff again Phoebe. I lost everything the last time around, and I can't do it again." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about Jason?" she asked frowning. Was he talking about magic? This just didn't add up, she thought Jason knew nothing of the magical world until she told him she was a witch. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry this hasn't been updated for a while guys, I've been trying to finish my first story and have been neglecting the others until it was done. I can only handle so much at one time! Damn school....4 more weeks and I'm done! For 3 months....but still! Newho on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chris appeared outside of Jason's office, fully meaning to talk to him but then he heard Phoebe's voice inside. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, 'Damnit Phoebe.' He thought. He hadn't expected them to be back so soon...but if Kit was safe...  
  
Chris cautiously opened the door a crack and listened to what was being said. Had Jason told her yet or not? "I'm an empathy remember?" she was saying. No, obviously not, Phoebe and her sisters didn't know a thing about Jason's past. Chris let out a sigh of relief as he continued to listen to the conversation taking place within.  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Jason, this girl is in danger and right now you're the only one who knows anything about her. If we're gonna help her then we need your help."  
  
Chris's eyes went wide at these words. They hadn't saved Kit, and she was in way more trouble then Chris had originally thought. Maybe whatever was trying to get to Wyatt was going after Kit now because they were getting desperate. Regardless of whether or not Jason had told Phoebe about his past, they needed Jason now.  
  
"What are you talking about Jason?" Phoebe's voice traveled through the door. After several seconds of quiet she asked, "Did you know about magic before?" Still Jason remained quiet. Chris sighed, 'Time to take matters in my own hands' he thought as he opened the door all the way and said, "You might as well tell her Jason, there's no way around it now."  
  
He looked up and Phoebe turned around surprised at hearing Chris's voice. "Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked, "And what do you know about anything involving my life?"  
  
*****  
  
"So this must be the young witch." Gideon said walking into the cavern. He stared at Kathryn intently and totally disregarded the demon.  
  
"You don't get her until I get my payment." The demon said rising. Gideon looked over at him.  
  
"You'll get your payment soon enough."  
  
"I'll get my payment now, the Charmed Ones are after me. Someone alerted them to her danger."  
  
"The Charmed Ones are after her, not you."  
  
"They're after her because someone tipped them off. You're the one who hired me and I won't die because of you either."  
  
"Don't you get it? Your fate doesn't matter when compared to hers."  
  
Kathryn sat in the corner listening to the conversation between them. She sent out a silent prayer that someone would help her; that these Charmed Ones would be able to save her from whatever they had planned for her.  
  
****  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked standing up.  
  
"I came to talk to Jason, but you beat me to him obviously. You're right he's the only one who knows anything about Kathryn at this time in her life."  
  
"Phoebe, who is this guy?"  
  
"Chris is my nephew Jason."  
  
"Your nephew? Your nephew is a year old Phoebe!"  
  
"I came from the future, thank you very much. My brother is a year old right now."  
  
"What?" Jason asked raising his eyebrows not believing this.  
  
Chris sighed, "Look it's a long story that I don't really have the time to go into right now. So are you gonna tell her the truth or should I?"  
  
"What truth? There's nothing to tell!"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Fine pretend like your parents died for nothing then, don't accept your destiny then. Oh and well you're at it, let Kit die too, you know you're the only one who can help her now."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jason, your mom and dad died for a reason, to protect you and save the future of your family's magic. The same reason why Kit's parents died, in order to save her family's magic!"  
  
"My parents weren't...witches!"  
  
"Weren't they?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Chris what the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Chris stared at Jason for several seconds then finally said, "Jason's a witch Phoebe. He doesn't know it yet, but he is. Before his mother died she bound his powers and Jason never knew until he ran into Kathryn again. But now she's in trouble and if she dies then the future could be seriously messed up. Jason's the only one who can find her now."  
  
"You're all insane." Jason replied, "Get the hell out of my office."  
  
"Jason—"  
  
"Get out!" he shouted.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, Jason's already made his choice. We have to find Kit some other way, my future depends on it." Phoebe remained staring at Jason as Chris grabbed her hand and orbed away.  
  
****  
  
As they appeared in the attic, Phoebe immediately looked at him. "What the hell was that all about Chris?"  
  
"Look Phoebe we don't have time for that right now."  
  
"Like hell we don't have time Chris!"  
  
"What? What don't we have time for?" Piper asked. She and Paige were in the attic sitting by the potion cauldron.  
  
"What did you mean that Jason's a witch? He doesn't know anything about magic!"  
  
He sighed, "Jason lied to you about that Phoebe. He knows all about magic, both his parents died because of magic."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked in shock.  
  
"Look Phoebe this isn't my place to tell you, it's his. Right now, we gotta find Kit."  
  
"Who's Kit?" Paige asked.  
  
"Kit...Kathryn same person."  
  
"Oh well, no problem with that, purse." Paige replied. The purse Phoebe held disappeared and reappeared in Paige's hand. She opened it and looked through it in search of something that looked special to its owner.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"While you were avoiding your father and Phoebe was talking to Jason, Piper and I were coming up with a way to find Kathryn." She replied matter of factly. Then looking up at Chris again, "Oh and I believe Leo's downstairs getting an ingredient we need, he should be back any second."  
  
Chris raised his eyebrows, "And I should care why now?"  
  
"Because," Piper said as she went back to adding ingredients to the potion, "he wants to talk to his son and get some answers."  
  
"Why should I have to answer to anything? If he doesn't trust his own son then what's the point?"  
  
"Chris he's got a lot of questions for you, ones that need answering ok?"  
  
"Why can't he just accept the fact that everything I've done has been for a reason. I had to do those things in order to save this family. I came here for a reason, and I'm making sure that happens."  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you Chris." Leo said as he walked into the room.  
  
Chris looked at him, "Ya know what? I don't have to take this. Excuse me, I'm going to find Kit." He said and then orbed away.  
  
"Chris!" Piper shouted and then sighed as he disappeared. She looked over at Leo, "You know, I think he inherited that quality from you." Leo sighed and looked back at where Chris had been standing.  
  
"Just give him time Leo, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't get it, why does Chris hate me so much?"  
  
After several minutes Piper said, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you Leo. I thought he hated me at first too when he wouldn't talk to me."  
  
Leo didn't say anything, there had to be a reason for Chris's avoidance of him. But unfortunately right now he couldn't figure that out, he had to help the girls with Kathryn.  
  
"Ah ha, I knew there would be something in here!" Paige said as she pulled out a picture from Kathryn's wallet.  
  
*****  
  
Chris appeared in the underworld, in the layer of one of the future demons that would one day work for his brother. Chris never trusted those demons, he never trusted any demons, but at least he knew how to get them to help him if he wanted them too. He had figured that out long ago when things started getting bad in the future. Not every demon oddly enough wanted Wyatt calling all the shots; they just helped Wyatt when it was good for them. Chris quickly learned how to use that to his advantage.  
  
The layer was currently empty so Chris began looking around. Before he came back to try and change the future he had made it a point to determine which demons he would need to get rid of and those that could help him in any way. He knew saving Wyatt wasn't gonna be easy but he also knew that the future of everything that mattered depended upon it. So it was nice knowing which demons would be of use to him and which wouldn't before he had to vanquish them. Yeah, like that was the way to go work with people you don't trust who could stab you in the back at any given time. He sighed, he hated working with demons and tried avoiding it at all costs but sometimes he had no choice and this was one of those times. His future and Wyatt's depended on preserving Kit's future. "Who the hell are you?" he heard. Chris looked up to see the demon standing in the entrance holding an energy ball fully prepared to throw it.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you aware of what your parents died trying to protect you Kathryn?" Gideon asked her.  
  
Kathryn looked up at him, "What the hell do you know about my parents?"  
  
"A lot more then you do. You were born a very powerful witch. You were almost killed yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your destiny, I saved you then Kathryn and I'm saving you again. Those girls who appeared in the ally were trying to kill you."  
  
Kathryn stared at him. He held out his arm waiting for her to take it, wanting her to take it. For some reason she couldn't though. He was asking her to trust him when that other guy had told her mere hours before that people were trying to kill her and he would if she didn't listen to him. Kathryn wasn't stupid, she figured those girls who appeared so suddenly were the Charmed Ones they were talking about and from the looks of things it didn't look like they were trying to kill her at all. 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I know…it's been a supper long time since I wrote in this and to be honest had it not been for someone adding my story Trying to Save My Family to a favorites list recently I probably wouldn't have picked this up again. So…sorry it's been so long since I updated, life took over and I walked away from it for a long while. This story will continue as best it can in the world of Charmed season 6 since I began it before seasons 7 and 8 were written. As always I will do my best to follow the cannon of the show but I am treating it as though the last 2 seasons were never written. That being said I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter Six

Kathryn looked at his outstretched hand and back at him. "You really think that I'm gonna trust you? Hate to burst your bubble but your friend over there has a big mouth. I don't know who you are or what you are for that matter but I do know what I saw and I'm pretty sure those girls were not trying to kill me."

"And I told you that you won't get her until I get my payment!" The bounty hunter said throwing an energy ball at a wall behind them as a warning shot. Kathryn screamed as Gideon looked back at him. "Are you trying to keep her terrified?" Gideon shouted at him.

"By all rights she should have died 17 years ago! What's the point of keeping her alive now?"

"Do you forget who I am? She was destined to live that day and-" Gideon stopped, he had sensed something. The girls must have been closer to finding her than he believed. "We're not alone." He finished and cloaked himself not wanting to be seen.

The bounty hunter anxiously turned around looking for this new person. Another energy ball formed in his hand as blue and white orbs formed in the entry way to his cavern and as soon as they became solid he threw

As Chris materialized he was thrown off his feet by a low voltage energy ball. Looking up he saw Kit huddled at the opposite end terrified and the bounty hunter called Damian or something or other standing in between them. Apparently that warlock hadn't let him down…looks like he would live to see another day for now at least. Chris immediately used his powers and flung the demon aside. Chris quickly moved toward her as the Damian recovered and threw another energy ball at Chris. "Behind you!" Kit screamed. Chris turned in time to see another ball flying toward him. He pushed it back at Damian with his telekinesis and held out his hand to Kit, "Come on Kit we gotta get out of here!" he shouted and as he felt her grab his hand he orbed away.

*******

Paige held up the picture triumphantly, it was old she could tell. In it were six people, four adults and two kids. "It must be her family?" Phoebe took it and frowned, "That can't be her family….that's Jason." Wham!

"_Jason get to Kit, NOW!" a man shouted. The little boy nodded and looked back at the demon terrified then ran to a little girl crying by a dead body. The man threw a potion at the demon who exploded but not before an energy ball was thrown at him in return. "Dad!" Jason shouted as he held Kit._

"Jason saved her life." Phoebe said as she came out of the premonition.

"What?" Piper asked.

"My premonition I just got. I saw Jason saving her as a man…his dad…killed a demon and died in the process. I knew Jason's parents were dead but….they were witches…at least according to my premonition they were."

"Maybe…Jason's the key to finding her?" Leo asked.

Phoebe shock her head, "That's what Chris said, but he won't help."

"I guess we'll just have to hope that scrying for her with that picture will be enough then." Paige said moving to get the map and crystals.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~~The future~~~~

'Damn him!' Wyatt thought as he flipped through the pages of the book looking for something, anything that would help him. Ever since Chris had escaped and made it back to the past to continue on with his feeble attempts to alter history, Wyatt had been trying to find ways to stop him since Bianca had failed. At least that sorry excuse for a Phoenix assassin was dead. How could he have been so naïve to fall for her lies? He had miscalculated her damn feelings for his little brother. Out of his entire family only Chris had managed to blind sight him that much, but then again out of his entire family Chris had been the only one to not resist him in his assent to power. Wyatt now realized that from the beginning Chris was only trying to determine what he needed to change in order to stop him while Isabelle and all the others worked to distract him with their petty attempts to stop him. None of them understood Wyatt had learned that the hard way.

As he came to the entry on the elemental crystals he stopped. Perhaps he could get to Chris again after all...but if it was going to work he would need to obtain the last crystal and to do that he would need to find its owner. Wyatt summoned one of him minions. As he shimmered in he said, "I need to see my cousin. She knows where I can find what I need."

"Which cousin my lord, we have recently captured Patricia and Henry."

"Ah yes…I had forgotten…I should pay them visits soon as well, but I was thinking of Isabelle. You are of course keeping them separated? The last thing I need is them working together and hatching some plan of escape."

"Of course, my liege, I will bring Isabelle to you but do you really think that this time will be any different?"

"I did not ask for you to question my orders! Isabelle will help me whether she likes it or not."

"Sorry my liege." He replied shimmering away.

~~~~~Present~~~~

Chris and Kit rematerialized at P3. She quickly moved away from him, "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Don't worry Kit, it'll be ok. You're safe here."

"Funny, I've heard that a lot lately. Now who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

Chris laughed to himself, "You told me you probably wouldn't trust me right away if I were to run into you, I didn't actually think I would."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"You don't know me yet, besides you wouldn't believe me even if I told you who I really am. But I am trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah…you know…a lot of people have been saying that lately. First that guy in the cave and now you, whoever the hell you are. And not to mention the fact that I was on my way to work when….I don't even know what the hell happened so why don't you try me." She countered.

Chris looked back at her, "Wait, what guy? That demon back there would've killed you."

"Did you just say demon?"

After a few seconds Chris sighed and answered, "Yeah…I did. Demons are real and they're after you."

Kit stood there staring at him for several seconds and then laughed, "You're joking right? No…better yet, I'm dreaming."

Chris sighed, he needed a new approach. "What if I could bring you to that boy who saved you all those years ago when your parents died?"

"How could you know about that?"

"Kit, I know you won't believe a word of what I'm about to say but please just trust me here. That boy who saved you, his name is Jason Dean, he can keep you safe and I know him just like I know you."

"How do you know me?"

"In the future you move back to San Francisco, where you were born, in search of Jason and with the help of my parents and aunts you find him, you save his life just like he saved yours."

"You're from the future."

"I know it sounds crazy but please just trust me."

There was no possible way he could know those things about her unless she had told him herself. Kit never talked about her personal life with anyone, her own adoptive family never understood her. So Kit had shut them out years ago. She had only learned recently that she was from California originally, San Francisco to be exact and was planning a trip there as soon as she could pull together the money. All these thoughts were going through her mind as Kit stared at that boy who was apparently from the future. She still didn't know if she could trust him but she had a much better feeling in her gut about him than the other guy. Finally she held out her hand, "You know my name but I don't know yours." Chris smiled and taking hers said "I'm Chris," and she gasped suddenly, "What? What did you see?"

Opening her eyes and looking at him she replied looking at him, "I…I don't know…a man I think and that…that guy that had me before you came was there."

Chris thought over what she said and shook his head, "None of this is supposed to happen yet…we need to go see my family, now." He said as he orbed them away.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: I know…you all probably thought I abandoned this again didn't you? I apologize, got extremely busy during the holidays and then well my computer decided to die on me and well updates prob won't come so very often now. Sorry but here's the latest!

Chapter 8

_Future_

Wyatt stared intently at the girl tossing and turning about in her sleep. He didn't know exactly what she dreamed of, but it was fairly easy to guess. Whenever he had wished to see his cousin, she was often brought to him badly wounded and unconscious, a fact he didn't much like but had come to accept as more or less her own fault. Of all the Halliwell cousins Isabelle was one of the more spirited, a trait that had come from her mother no doubt but one that was likely amplified by the power she had also inherited from her father. He had already healed any wounds she had suffered physically from her pointless attempt at resistance, now he simply waited for her to wake.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but wonder who it was she dreamed of this time. Most likely a family member they had lost long ago or else one that she had considered lost to her…every now and then she would…"Wyatt!" she said as she started…wake screaming that.

"You called?" he replied. Breathing heavily in attempts to establish she had been merely dreaming again she looked over at him and then her eyes swept around the room. It registered that she had been moved from her last prison cell. Recalling the moments leading up to it she wasn't very surprised. For months whenever Wyatt wished to speak with her she was brought to him…but Isabelle never made it easy for Wyatt's buddies to take her. Sighing she merely asked, "What?"

"Come now Iz…we haven't talked in what 2, 3 weeks and that's all you have to say to me? No…how have you been? Any closer to finding Kit or Patty or even little Alan?"

"Fine, we'll play it your way, kill any innocents lately? Or better yet have you suddenly seen the error of your ways?"

Wyatt laughed, "Nothing ever changes with you. A better question would be when will you realize the truth? You could have limitless potential, three of the four crystals are yours if you'd only ask."

"Those crystals belong to the families of Sammy, Mike and Karen, not me and certainly not you."

"I didn't bring you here to argue this again."

"Which brings me back to my first question, what do you want?"

"Tell me, where's Chris?"

"How should I know, it's been what seven, eight months since I've truly seen daylight thanks to you."

"Ah that's right…he left after you were brought home."

"You call this home?" she replied laughing. "Call me crazy but my home you destroyed and now stands as some twisted monument to mom and the others where complete strangers come to gawk at our family heirlooms."

"CHRIS," he replied raising his voice to indicate that subject was closed, "is gone, stuck in the past most likely destroying our lives now."

"What?" Isabelle recalled her last conversation with Chris not believing he actually did it.

"_Iz…come on you can't be serious! You know what they want you to do?" he asked._

"_Chris…we may not have a choice…the crystals…"_

"_Could you really do that to him? He's your cousin! You know Kit won't be happy unless he's…"_

"_What if there's no other way? Chris, he killed dad remember?"_

"_What if there is though? We could go back."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_There's a spell in the book, a one way door back in time, we could fix all of this. Save mom, dad, and everyone else."_

"_You can't be serious, Chris you'd be stuck there."_

"_They'd be alive, and they could send me back after I fixed it all."_

"_But how would you know? Chris this is insanity."_

Wyatt interrupted her memories, "That's right, Chris stole the book and used it to go back in time and destroy our present. Yours, his, everyone else's very existence possibly gone but with your help I can bring him back before too much damage has been done."

She remained quiet for several seconds, Wyatt didn't NEED her help. He was more powerful than her on any given day, he could easily write a spell….what if he already had? "You don't need my help to write a spell. You could bring him back yourself easily…but you've already tried haven't you? What did Chris get the best of you again?" She laughed as she leaned back, "Gotta hand it to him, he always knows how to get around you."

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. "You will help me bring him home using the crystals."

"Wrong, I won't help you do anything. In case you've forgotten I don't work for you nor will I ever help you hurt an innocent especially if its Chris. Besides I can't do anything without Kit and her crystal."

"But you can find Kit and unless you wish to see Patty or Henry," here he motioned to a television screen that suddenly turned on with Isabelle's youngest sister and another of her cousins trapped in a room, "get hurt all because you refused. I don't think you'd want that on your conscience especially after your father."

Isabelle knew all too well what kind of demons Wyatt had at his disposal and she knew neither of them stood a fighting chance on their own against those demons either. "You wouldn't."

"Care to try me?" Isabelle stared at him unbelievingly.

*****

_Present_

Chris and Kit rematerialized in what Kit could only guess was a baby's nursery. "Why is he always here?" Chris wondered aloud looking up at the ceiling.

"What? Where are we now?" she asked looking at him.

Chris glanced at her, "At my…family's house, this is my brother's room. I was hoping my dad would be gone by now."

"And…he isn't?"

"Look, Kit my mom and my aunts…you can trust them ok. They're gonna help us keep you safe. Come on." Still holding her hand he led them up to the attic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason sat on his bed in the penthouse he currently called home. He held something in his hand that he couldn't take his eyes off of, it was a necklace his mother had worn when he was little. He had always believed it had been a present from his father and he had intended on giving it to the woman he would marry. He had hoped that would be Phoebe once and part of him still wished it would be. As he stared at the necklace thoughts of his mother went through his mind along with that boy's words. Jason didn't even know who he was but Phoebe knew him and apparently he knew Jason. The words ran through Jason's mind again, "Jason's a witch Phoebe. He doesn't know it yet, but he is. Before his mother died she bound his powers and Jason never knew until he ran into Kathryn again." He let out a sigh. This whole thing was absolutely crazy…but then again was it really? He knew magic was real, it killed his parents after all but what if that kid was right? What if his parents really were witches like Phoebe and her sisters? And if that was true then that would make him a witch as well…but he was never magical…what did that mean 'bound his powers'? He had to know either way…and the only one who could really give him answers was that kid…or maybe even Phoebe.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his keys off the end table. Looking at the necklace in his hand he pocketed it. Maybe there was something more to the necklace too. He remembered that his mother never had taken it off. He felt his cell phone in his pocket and wondered if he should call first…maybe Phoebe was busy with some family emergency. But then he remembered her family emergencies usually involved magic and the latest one seemed to involve him…and Kathryn.

***The future***

Kit ran through the woods towards the creek. She needed to get to the nearest source of natural water she could. She desperately hoped that Wyatt would have allowed Isabelle access to the other crystals by this time. A vision had already told her enough to know that Wyatt would try to force Isabelle to help him find Chris with the crystals. Isabelle had to take the bait even if it meant Kit would die in the process. Things were already changing in the past but if what they did now didn't go right then it could all go horribly wrong and Chris would have failed.

She stumbled and fell just short of the clearing leading up to the creek. The sound alerted one of the probes nearby. Wyatt had ordered that all natural sites of water be patrolled by the probes in hopes of catching her. As it zoomed toward her direction Kit touched the stone she wore with her left hand and with her right made an upwards motion just as the probe flew over the river. Water flew upwards covering the probe entirely. She cautiously looked around as the water and probe showered back into the creek before stepping into the clearing. Seeing nothing around she ran to the water praying she would be in time.

***elsewhere in the future***

Hours later Isabelle heard the door to her room unlock. Knowing who her visitor was already she didn't even acknowledge his entrance, instead she continued to stare at her sister and cousin in their own prisons on the tv screen. "So…what have you decided? Help bring home your other cousin or watch them be tortured?" He said.

Finally Isabelle looked over at Wyatt. "You know there was once a time you actually cared about your family. You would've sooner died than watch any harm come to us. What the hell happened to you?"

"It's quite simple Isabelle, either you help me bring this family back together or you don't. What will it be?" She continued to stare at him unsure herself what to do. Wyatt did have a point, Chris should never have gone back to the past but at the same time if Chris could actually save Wyatt then maybe just maybe things could go back to the way they used to be. But then again…things could go horribly wrong and none of them would even be around if Chris screwed up. That risk was what scared her the most. Sighing and looking back at the tv again she finally answered, "Let them go first and I'll do what you want."

"This isn't a negotiation Iz. I meant it when I said I will bring this family back together."

"And you know I mean it when I say I won't help you if you don't let them go. You can't do anything with the crystals without my cooperation. You want Chris back, you'll let them go."

Wyatt stared at her for several seconds attempting to look for any hint of a double cross in her eyes. He knew he could easily get Patty and Henry again but he couldn't afford a double cross from Isabelle and given her history…finally he called, "Sark!" A demon shimmered into the room, "My liege."

Holding Isabelle's gaze he said "Release my cousins Patty and Henry."

"But my lord, it cost us several men just to—"

"DO IT!" Wyatt shouted. The demon fell silent and shimmered away after several seconds. "If you even think of double crossing me Isabelle, they will suffer more then even you could imagine are we clear?" he said continuing to hold her gaze.

"Crystal." She replied.

"Where's Kit?"

"I need the crystals and a fire." Wyatt grabbed a hold of her shoulder and they orbed away.

***The present***

The sisters sat in the attic discussing options of what to do. They were still no closer to finding the girl and Chris had been gone for hours. For all they knew he had already found her or was in serious trouble himself. "I give up!" Paige shouted frustrated beyond belief. Her scrying had gotten them no where. Leo looked up from the book and Piper and Phoebe, who were working on a spell together looked back at her. "This is pointless, scrying has gotten us no where."

"It's probably because she hasn't fully emerged into her powers yet." Leo replied.

"Well I don't know what else to do, we're no closer to finding her and Chris is God knows where."

"I sure wish he'd come back. I'm starting to get worried." Piper said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I know of," Phoebe answered moving towards the window. "Oh my God, it's Jason."

"I thought he didn't want to help?" Paige said.

"Maybe he changed his mind? I'll go get the door." Phoebe said heading downstairs.

****

"No I'm done just trusting you blindly! What the hell is going on here? Why do I keep seeing these things? And where are we?" Kit shouted.

"Shhh! Keep it down, they don't even know we're here!" Chris said when suddenly he heard the doorbell. He held his finger up to his mouth motioning her to keep quiet. He moved to the door and cracked it open just in time to see Phoebe head down the hallway and the staircase. He quietly opened it and moved out of the room towards the staircase. Not knowing what else to do Kit followed him. As Chris peeked downstairs he saw Phoebe open the door to Jason.

"I was hoping you'd be here." He heard Jason say, "I was thinking…about what that boy said…and" suddenly Chris felt Kit grab a hold of his arm. He looked back at her and she whispered to him, "That's who I saw."


End file.
